ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Taki
Taki is a playable character from Soul series. She made her debut in the first game of the series, Soul Edge (Soul Blade). She has thus far appeared in all the following games with the exception of Soulcalibur V, in which she was replaced by her student Natsu. She is known as the Hunter of Darkness (闇の狩人 Yami no Garibito) in Soul Blade, the Partial Shadow of Demon Sealing (封魔の朧影 Fuuma no Oborokaze) in Soulcalibur, and the Sealed Sword of Godspeed (神速の封刃 Shinsoku no Fuujin) in Soulcalibur III, Soulcalibur IV, and Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny. During Comic-Con 2011, Hisaharu Tago reassured fans that Taki is alive and that she will return. The nature of her return however, wasn't clarified. The 4Gamer website states, that Taki will return "eventually", which could mean that she might return in a subsequent game. Taki is the female ninja in the games, and as such is a character known for her agility and speed on both movements and strikes. She is also recognized for her many acrobatic movements, exaggerations of ninjutsu skills, and the use of magic-based unblockable attacks. In the game's universe, according to the Edge Master Mode profile in Soul Blade, Taki is a Japanese orphan raised in the Fu-Ma Ninja clan, under the care of it's headmaster, Toki. She is a capable fighter in both unarmed and armed combat, as well as an accomplished demon huntress, spy, and blacksmith. Biography The Legacy of Taki *''Soul Edge (1996-1997)'' *''Soulcalibur (1998-2012)'' *''Soulcalibur II (2002-2003)'' *''Soulcalibur III (2005)'' *''Soulcalibur: Legends (2007)'' *''Soulcalibur IV (2008)'' **''Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009)'' *''Soulcalibur: Lost Swords (2014)'' Appearance Ever since Taki's debut in Soul Edge (Blade), she has always been easily recognized by her skin tight bodysuits, tied up hairstyles, and demon protecting armor. Though she has always supported colored tights as a base for her outfits, her armor and hair accessories have been consistently upgraded throughout the entire series. In the first installment of the Soulcalibur franchise, Soul Edge, Taki is wearing a "Japanese demon mask" as well as only being equipped with one sword, Rekki-Maru, as opposed to her carrying both Rekki-Maru and the legendary ninjatō, Mekki-Maru, which she obtained in later games. In Soulcalibur, she looks roughly the same as she did in the previous game though this time her metal face mask was replaced with a thin, crimson red, mouth covering. It was also the only game that Taki's primary outfit revealed her upper breasts. Soulcalibur II was first time that Taki appeared unmasked, and also was the one, and so far only instance were in her 3P outfit, her dark hair is let loose instead of being tied in its signature ponytail. In future installments, Taki was given demon inspired gauntlets, navy blue tights, and added fishnet elements to her primary costumes. The demon huntress's alternate outfits usually consist of tight, stylish robes, headbands, as well as thigh high stockings or boots. Personality As a ninja, Taki puts her mission above everything else. She will end evil through her own ways. She seems to show concern to some people who are connected with Soul Edge (i.e. Sophitia) and warns them the dangers of the evil blade. She can be emotionless and serious, as a ninja should be. She easily sees through deceptions and will use the best attack to defeat her opponent. Taki truly cares for her apprentice, Natsu, having chosen to take an active part in raising her due to her own perceived failure in stopping Arahabaki in time. However, she has mentally prepared herself to 'do what's necessary' if the seal containing the demon within Natsu were ever broken. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations TakSC4art1.jpg|Soulcalibur IV/Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny Renders File:Taki-soulcalibur-broken-destiny-character-artwork.jpg|Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny Soulcalibur IV Soulcalibur: Lost Swords Navigation Category:Characters Category:Soul Series Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Good Characters Category:Ninja Characters Category:Masters of Ninjutsu Category:Female Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Who Debuted in 1996 Category:Soul Edge Characters Category:Soulcalibur Characters Category:Soulcalibur II Characters Category:Soulcalibur III Characters Category:Soulcalibur IV Characters Category:Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny Characters Category:Soulcalibur: Lost Swords Characters Category:Soulcalibur Legends Characters